I Don't Want To Hear It!
by Cygrus
Summary: Sealand is staying at Latvia's when a scary movie comes into his clutches. Can Latvia help comfort him, or will it backfire on him?   Fail summary. Request from taquitos on TinierMe.


**I love it when fellow humans give me writing requests. It's a heart swelling kind of thing. **

**This is for taquitos on TinierMe. If you HAVE a TinierMe, be sure to add me. I'm Cygrus.**

**She requested a Sealand/Latvia fic, but told me to surprise her. I suck at surprises, so have a half ass fluff, my dears.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So can I PLEASE stay over at Latvia's, Papa?" the small boy, Sealand, asked his adoptive father. Sweden peeked away from his newspaper at him, positioning his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.<p>

"Hn. I'll think 'bout it," the large, foreboding man told him. Sealand pouted, then rushed to the kitchen, where Finland was feeding Hanatamgo some strange looking concoction. The small dog quickly rushed away, leaving the Fin confused.

"Mama, can I PLEASE stay over at Latvia's?" he asked him, tugging at the blond's shirt. Finland looked down at him, smiling.

"I don't see a problem. And, Sealand, I'm not your mama," he chuckled nervously, still trying to get the idea through the young boy's thick head. Sealand beamed at him, then rushed past Sweden to his room. Sweden looked at Finland when he came out of the kitchen, about to say something about letting him decide on this kind of stuff when he paused, realizing how cute his "wife" looked today. Then again, in Sweden's eyes, he always looked cute. "Sealand is staying at Latvia's house, Ruotsi*," Finland told him, then slightly stepped back, noticing the Swede's frightening aura. Sweden made a small noise, acknowledging this, then went back to the paper.

In his room, Sealand packed a bag filled with manga and action figures, courtesy of Japan. He then rushed to the phone located on a bedside table and quickly dialed Latvia's number.

"Hello?" Latvia's small, shy voice answered after a few rings.

"Sealand is going to stay with you for a few days!" the micronation chimed, making the country on the other side of the line blink in confusion.

"Sea, when did I invite you over?" he questioned, to which Sealand laughed.

"I decided it myself! I'll be over soon!" He hung up the phone and continued his packing.

Latvia set the phone down, sighing. They WERE good friends, but Sealand was a bit too straightforward. He entered his kitchen, figuring he had start baking some sweets for the other boy.

* * *

><p>After Sealand was dropped off by the overbearing Sweden, him and Latvia sat down at the table, eating the fresh cookies Latvia had made.<p>

"And Mama is so funny, too! He's always saying he's NOT my Mama!" Sealand told him cheerfully, taking a large bite of the sweet treat. Latvia nodded, listening silently. He felt kinda bad for Finland, since he remembered when Sweden tried to take him and Estonia. It must be hard having to live with that scary face.

"Sea? I think you've had a bit too much," Latvia mumbled, noticing almost the entire plate was gone. Sealand laughed.

"They're so good, though! I love your baking, Latvia!" he praised, causing the other boy to blush, embarrassed by the compliment.

"Um, thank you," he replied quietly. "Would you like to watch some TV?" He didn't have to ask, since Sealand was already up and heading to the small living room. Latvia picked up the plate and put it in the sink to clean later. He went to the living room, taking a seat next to Sealand on the sofa. The boy already had the channel turned to some anime show Latvia didn't recognize. After a few minutes of silence, Latvia stood, forgetting that he hadn't checked his mail yet today. He opened the box, taking out a package. He froze when he read that it was from Russia. He quickly hurried inside, suddenly afraid of the dark. Opening the package revealed a DVD case. He set it aside, not wanting to know what the movie was.

"Wow! So cool!" Sealand suddenly exclaimed, making Latvia jump. He decided to return to his friend, wanting the comfort of another presence there.

"I'm back," he told Sealand, sitting once more. The other boy nodded, which caused Latvia to think that he didn't even notice he was gone. He picked up a book, since he didn't have an interest in what was on the TV at the moment.

Half an hour later, Sealand yawned. Latvia glanced at him, a small smile on his face.

"You can go to bed, Sea," he suggested, but the younger boy shook his head no. Latvia sighed, then told him he was going to head in for the night. Sealand wished him a goodnight before redirecting his attention to the TV. Latvia went to his room, turning on a light. He changed into his pajamas, climbed into bed, then turned off the lamp. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

* * *

><p>A knock on his bedroom door woke Latvia up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed and opening the door. Sealand stood there clinging to a pillow, tears in his eyes. Latvia blinked, then worriedly asked the boy what was wrong.<p>

"Sealand had a nightmare because of that stupid movie you have!" Sealand sniffed, walking past Latvia into his room.

"Movie? What movie?" Latvia questioned, confused.

"The one on your counter!" Latvia paled. Had the movie Russia sent him been THAT bad? He sighed, telling Sealand he could sleep with him for tonight. Sealand climbed into bed, Latvia joining him. He turned the lamp on so Sealand would be more comfortable.

"Sorry. Mr. Russia sent me that," Latvia explained. The boy pouted, scooting closer to Latvia.

"Russia is a jerkface," he mumbled, clinging onto Latvia's arm. "The movie was really scary! And Sealand can't sleep alone if it's really scary!"

"Do you usually sleep with Mr. Sweden or Mr. Finland if you see something scary?" the Latvian asked. Sealand shook his head.

"They don't let me watch scary stuff," he told him. Latvia nodded, staring at the ceiling.

"I remember I used to watch that kind of stuff when I lived with Mr. Russia." Of course, what he saw was all real. "But I had Lithuania and Estonia to sleep with, so I was usually okay."

"Did you sleep with them a lot?"

"Every night. We were all kinda cowardly, so it made us feel better," he told the other boy, directing a small smile at him.

"Are you all really close?" Sealand inquired, to which Latvia stiffened, remembering him and the other Baltics weren't really close at all.

"You could say that," he lied.

"You're lucky to have brothers like that. All I have is that jerkface England," Sealand sighed, tightening his grip on Latvia's arm. Latvia nodded, saddness overcoming him, knowing him, Estonia and Lithuania weren't brotherly in the least. A silence fell between them. "That movie was really gross," Sealand spoke up suddenly.

"W-was it?"

"Yeah! This guy had his head torn off and stuff by the ugly monster! And this one girl was eaten by the same ugly monster! It was nasty!" Sealand explained, causing Latvia to tremble slightly.

"S-Sea, please don't tell me," Latvia pleaded quietly, the frightening imagery entering his mind. Sealand obviously didn't hear him, as he went into more and more detail.

"Now that I think about it, the movie wasn't really scary. Just gross! I didn't have anything to worry about after all!" Sealand laughed, letting go of Latvia's arm. He turned onto his other side when he suddenly felt Latvia wrap his arms around him, burrying his face in the smaller boy's back, shaking violently. "Latvia?"

"Don't say such scary stuff!" he cried, tightening his grip. Sealand chuckled, allowing the boy to hug him.

"Wait! I didn't tell you about the ending!"

"Please don't!"

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, this was a pretty simple title to think of.<strong>

**Thank an unborn God fetus.**

**...Okay, sorry. Silent Hill logic has taken over my mind. Sue me. It's a cool game.**

**Sealand/Latvia is adorable when there's no sex involved. (I can't seem to handle shota. orz)**

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
